


Kingpins and Business Fronts

by SarahPunk



Category: BTOB, SEVENTEEN (Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Italian Mafia, Yibo - Freeform, casino - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, ilhoon, jun seventeen, kingpin - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPunk/pseuds/SarahPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Yibo becomes the owner of his own fashion boutique, only to be tempted with the unimaginable by an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingpins and Business Fronts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I have a tumblr and a masterlist. On here, http://sarahrockinpunk.tumblr.com/works , I have a lot more work. I also take requests! Happy Reading everyone!!

It was life. He grew up with it, was raised by it, it was all he knew. He didn’t let that hinder his ambition however. Opening a small boutique had always been on his bucket list, and now it was a reality. As of yesterday, Boutique Uniq was a year old. Yibo could have never done it without help from his very notorious friends.

“Ahh, Yibo!” Jun said as he walked through the doors of the quaint shop. “I have come bearing news my good friend.”

“If it’s about the casino, I don’t want to hear it.” Yibo was measuring a client for a suit.

“Mingyu sends his apologies.” Jun said, taking a seat on one of the elegant waiting room chairs.

“Damnit!” Yibo said, stabbing his thumb with a pin. “I’m sorry sir, let me attend to my finger while you change into the other suit that needs adjustments.”

While leaving the room, Yibo grabbed Jun by his collar and dragged him into the next room.

“Now, what has your degenerate friend sent you to patch up this time?” Yibo wasn’t happy. Mingyu was supposed to be the lead model in the new showcase, but he never showed up.

“No need to get testy now.” Jun tisked and smiled cunningly. “He had, how do I say it, an appointment?”

“You answering my question with a question solidifies my regret of hiring Mingyu in the first place.” Yibo bandaged up his finger. “And please, don’t come into the fitting room when I have clients, it makes them uncomfortable. Last week the woman I was fitting a dress for nearly filed a law suit.”

“But you’re a guy…” Jun was confused.

“I’m the designer, and I didn’t walk in on her changing either.” Jun checked his suit to make sure no blood got on anything.

“She seemed to like it.” Jun smiled his famous smile again.

“That might work at the casino, but not here.” Yibo rolled his eyes. “Look, I need to finish this fitting. It’s my last appointment of the day.” Yibo patted Jun on his shoulder, “And tell your friend, if he skips on another showcase again, I’ll personally humiliate him.”

Jun smiled, noticing how upset Yibo really was. Backing off, Jun took a seat in the adjacent room, waiting for Yibo to finish his job. After about twenty minutes, Yibo reappeared after his client left.

“Mingyu also wanted to see you tonight. He said it was important.” Jun was slumped in his chair.

“Don’t sit like that, you’ll wrinkle the suit.” Yibo scolded. “And what does Mingyu consider important? Last time I checked, important to him was tail and craps.”

“Can’t blame a man for taking advantage of his good looks.” Jun was smug, “I do myself sometimes.”

“Did you come here to tell me about your one night stands, or did you have something with more substance to tell me?” Yibo was getting annoyed. He took off his suit jacket and hung it up in his office closet.

“Okay, boss you need to take a break.” Jun sighed. “Mingyu needs to talk to you, it’s about the money.”

“The money…” Yibo trailed off. “Profits are high this month, higher than anything the shop has ever seen, just not high enough to pay off the loan just yet. I still need to eat you know.”

“I understand, but it was a loan.” Jun added.

“Who are you working for? Remember the one who’s paying you.” Yibo pointed to himself while looking at Jun.

“Yes boss, I know. Spend less time at the casino and more time doing what I’m paid to do. I know the lecture.” Jun hissed.

“Then why do you keep making me repeat myself?” Yibo paused. 

“Bad memory I guess.” Jun smiled. “Just, meet me at the casino before nine, it’s important.”

Yibo nodded, and Jun left the boutique.

Yibo sat at his desk adding up the numbers. He was making major bank, but not nearly enough to cover the loan money he borrowed from Mingyu. If Yibo hadn’t known Mingyu since school, he would have never taken the loan.

Yibo and Mingyu went way back. They had a tight bond, for they had become best friends in high school. Yibo started to drift away when Mingyu inherited the casino from his dad, and started to solidify his mafia ties. Mingyu only offered the money to Yibo, because he couldn’t stand to see him struggle anymore.

Yibo was a true rags to riches story. He was brought up in a really poor home, and his teen years was spent homeless. Mingyu reached out to Yibo when he saw how talented he was. He had the magic touch, he could turn any piece of clothing into a hot commodity. Mingyu was a business man, and he saw a good business with Yibo.

He stayed away a lot lately, avoiding the casino at all costs. Yibo never liked to borrow money, he hated being in debt. He was afraid Mingyu would take over the boutique, and rip his dreams from him. Mingyu hadn’t been himself lately, and that scared Yibo.

Not thinking about it any more, he stood up and prepared himself to face Mingyu. Putting on his jacket, Yibo checked himself out in the mirror before closing up the shop. Taking one last look at his boutique, Yibo turned and made his way to the casino.


End file.
